User blog:JustinDaOne/Monster Maestro Site Development Plans
MM Projects For The Site's Developments Howdy All! I am JustinDaOne and I currently the only active Admin for this site. As everyone can see, the site has been down with staff members for almost a month! And am really happy that I will get to help this site get organized as we progress on. First of all, I will be adjoining ALOT of major changes in this site. Whether you will love it or not -- will all be put in the comment section of this blog. Let's get it started! Home Page For the home page, we only need factual information about the Monster Maestro Game. Events *The events page should only contain Events directly coming from the game. Other events from external sources should be put into forums or blogs, since they are not really related that much from the events occuring on the in-game. Helpful Links *Helpful links is where everyone can put links they think are beneficial for the site. These links can either be internal or external. Main Pages Main pages should ONLY include pages made for things that ARE in the game. *Pages that are made for personal purposes or so will be transferred into BLOGS. Admins will be notifying people -- so do not worry if you see your pages turned into blogs -- without knowing about this notice. **Doing this will help everything in the site clean and organized. Monster/Relic/Chapter Pages These pages will soon undergo with a major change as we get going. Navigation I made a navigation section where we can put down on every pages! this will help everyone navigate the main pages quickly. This is how it looks: Like it? Yes No Categories Admins will be cutting down Categories that are NOT of any use or supposed to be made as something else. This will help unclog the category pages. Theme Design, Wordmark, Favicon The admins will be working on a NEW LOOK for the whole site. Theme Design What do you think should we do with this very dark themed look of this site? Should we start making this site alittle LIGHT now? to attract more users? or stay the same? Any other suggestions? Wordmark Do you have any wordmark designs you wanna show the staff? Maybe we could use that as the main picture (wordmark) for the site? Please make it clean, cool, awesome-- whatever-- and attractive so we can proudly show it to any users who come and visit the site. Favicon Holloween has already passed, should we still change the favicon (the old one) or should we use the new icon form the app? In Progress This will be the main concern for the site so far. Please state your inputs about each topics-- I will be giving a week or so period before doing alot of major reconstructions for the site. However, I can start right away too, without any prior notice. Thank you and STATE YOUR OPINIONS! Feedbacks are excessively needed! Thanks! ~ Category:Blog posts